i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Hai
| Image =Sun-hai.jpg | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias =Li'l Hai | Status =Deceased | StatusExtra = (first life) Alive; Reincarnated | KilledBy = | Cod =Allheaven's curse | Age =5000+ (first life) | Species =Human | Gender =Male | Hair =None | Eye = | Spouse =Fang Yu | Family =Sun Chan (sister) Unnamed son 2 unnamed daughters Fang Xiufeng (father-in-law) Meng Li (mother-in-law) Meng Hao (brother-in-law) | Friend = | Enemy = | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = | Occupation =Successor of the Church of the Immortal Emperor | Affiliation =Church of the Immortal Emperor | Sect =Church of the Immortal Emperor | Universe =Vast Expanse | VastExpanse =Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea =Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = | Region = | Location =Mountain and Sea Butterfly | Cultivation =Immortal Realm (last mentioned) Approx. Dao Realm (at the latest) | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | FirstApp = | Quotation =From now on, call me Li’l Hai! | Speaker =Sun Hai to Meng Hao | Book# =6 | Chapter# =822 | Introduction ='Sun Hai' is one of the recurring characters of I Shall Seal the Heavens. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background =He is a chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea and the successor to pontiff of the Church of the Immortal Emperor, one of the Three Churches. | History = Book 6 Sun Hai, along with most of the Chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea, made his first appearance during the opening of the Ancient Daoist Rite Temple in South Heaven. Sun Hai, along with most of the Chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea, attacked Meng Hao to take the command medallion given to Meng Hao by Fang Xiufeng, which allows one to become a conclave disciple of the Ancient Daoist Rite Temple. Meng Hao trapped many of the Chosen into his bag of holding and had them write promissory notes to him, essentially extorting money from them. Sun Hai, in particular, had a very bad experience with this. Due to being a prideful fellow, Sun Hai, at first, refused to cave in to Meng Hao's demands. In response, Meng Hao beat him up severely. Especially, he pulled his hair and drag him around, while his face was against the rough ground. Eventually, Sun Hai caved and even told Meng Hao to call him "Li'l Hai". After Fang Xiufeng and Meng Li told him to release all the Chosen, Meng Hao reluctantly let them go. Traumatized by this event, Sun Hai cut off all his hair. During the East Sun Ascension event, Sun Hai asked for Meng Hao's help in getting together with a girl from the Fang Clan. Unbeknownst to Meng Hao, he unwittingly conned him into helping him out with Fang Yu. After learning of the girl's identity being Fang Yu, Meng Hao was terrified and took back all his promises and even beat up Sun Hai for conning him. Sun Hai reached 156,000 meters high into the air during the East Sun Ascension event, following closely behind Taiyang Zi at his 159,000 meters and Wang Mu at his 162,000 meters. After Meng Hao ascended as a True Immortal, he defeated Sun Hai and eight other Chosen, even after they all attacked together. Book 8 After the war with the 33 Heavens, the Immortal God Continent, and the Devil Realm Continent, Sun Hai was one of the few members of the younger generation who were alive inside the Mountain and Sea Butterfly. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Male Category:Characters Category:90 - 99 Immortal Merdians Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Chosen Category:True Immortal Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Immortal Realm Category:Church of the Immortal Emperor/Characters Category:Vast Expanse Category:Father Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Fang Clan/Affiliations Category:Meng Clan/Affiliations Category:Reincarnated